Naughty Maid
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Nagisa dresses up in a maid costume to seduce Rei. Reigisa smut


"Nagisa-kun! Why are you taking so long in there?" Rei knocked repeatedly on the bathroom door where Nagisa had excused himself, mid-blowjob, on his boyfriend.

"Just give me a minute. I told you I wanted to surprise you today!"

Rei looked down at his shrinking erection. It's not that he wasn't turned on anymore, but it had probably been around thirty minutes since Nagisa went into the restroom and he was already growing worried.

"Are you having stomach troubles? We don't have to do it today if you are feeling unwell." Rei leaned his head against the door so that his forehead was against the cool wood.

"That's not it silly! Go sit on the bed. I am already about done. Oh yeah! Close your eyes!"

Rei walked to the bed and sat at the edge. Following orders, he squeezed his eyes shut and patiently waited. Not even a few seconds later, he heard the bathroom door open and some shuffling footsteps coming towards him.

"This is going to be good." Nagisa mumbled as he climbed Rei and straddled his hips.

Rei's brows furrowed at the foreign feeling that came with Nagisa straddle. It wasn't the boy, but the fabric?

"What... what is this?" Rei's hands which had been resting calmly at his sides, started grabbing the material, trying to get a feel on what exactly it was. "Is that tulle?"

Nagisa nodded and bit his lip. Slowly he climbed off Rei and stood up in front of him. "Open your eyes."

Rei opened his eyes and bit his cheek with the image in front of him. Nagisa was looking _gorgeous_ in a sexy maid outfit that clung to his small frame perfectly. A strip across his chest was exposed to show his pink perk nipples. The puffy skirt of the outfit barely grazed the bottom of his ass cheeks, and underneath the skirt was a sexy red thong that barely held Nagisa's dripping erection.

"There was more to put on, but I couldn't wait." Nagisa hid his face and bit his lip seductively. "I did it for you, Rei- _sama_."

Rei could see Nagisa's cheek twitch at the honorific he used. Of course Nagisa wouldn't be shy. It was an act meant specially for Rei. And boy did it work, Rei's member was standing proud and leaking, waiting to be inside his lover.

"Get over here." he growled as he grabbed Nagisa's wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Nagisa lay under Rei with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Rei-sama?" he asked innocently.

Rei spared no time and immediately started licking Nagisa's exposed nipples. Giving each one a bite and a massage with his tongue. Nagisa wriggled under him, trying to arch his back so that his cock would touch Rei, but Rei purposely kept his body away so that Nagisa would beg him. "I wanna see you beg." he whispered into Nagisa's ear. Slowly he undid Nagisa's corset. Nagisa was now sitting up against the head board of the bed. With his legs open and his costume half off. Rei put his head in between Nagisa's legs and teasingly took out Nagisa's underwear with only his mouth. Taking advantage of the situation, he licked all the way up from Nagisa's ankle, all the way to his milky quivering thigh."

"Please Rei-ch-"

"Nuh uh uh." Rei raised himself so that he could shake his head at Nagisa. Nagisa realized his mistake and quickly made it up.

"Please Rei-sama. I want you in me. I want your big long cock to pummel me until I come, please."

Rei ducked his head and tried to hide his blush. Although they were playing, Nagisa's lewd words still got him embarrassed.

"As you wish." Rei grabbed the lube from the dresser and applied some to his finger. Slowly he pushed his finger inside Nagisa, but was surprised to feel it welcome him pretty quickly. "Did you already stretch yourself out?" He asked amazed at his boyfriends eagerness.

Nagisa nodded and smiled at Rei. "Why do you think I was taking so long in the restroom. It doesn't take _that_ long to put this on." Nagisa pulled on the outfit and wrapped his arms around Rei. "I just wanted you inside me as soon as possible."

Now it was Nagisa's turn to push Rei down. "I am going to do the moving tonight." He carefully climbed on top of Rei and positioned his entrance right above Rei's cock. Without any warning he plunged down, enveloping Rei in his hot twitching ass. "Aah!" Nagisa put his hands on Rei's chest and slowly started rolling his hips.

Rei let out a shaky breath and grabbed Nagisa's cock. With a firm grip, he slowly started pumping Nagisa up and down. The faster he went, the faster Nagisa bounced on top of him. Rei was nearing his edge, and he was hoping Nagisa was too, because he didn't know how long he could hold out.

"Nnn Rei! I am gonna come." As Nagisa's movements became sloppy, Rei grabbed his boyfriends him and guided him to his orgasm.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa's back arched as he squirt his come all over his and Rei's abdomens.

"Nagisa!" Rei couldn't hold it in anymore. With Nagisa's ass twitching from his orgasm, Rei was close to follow with the amazing warmth around his dick. Nagisa picked himself up and released Rei from where they were connected. Crawling foward he laid his head on Rei's chest and placed a kiss on Rei's cheek.

"That was amazing." he whispered as he shrugged his corset off and snuggled into Rei.

Rei smiled and kissed Nagisa's forehead. "What was with the sudden costume?"

Nagisa shrugged and smiled sleepily at Rei. "I don't know. I just didn't want you to get bored of me."

Rei sat up and looked at Nagisa. "I would never get tired of you."

"You wont?" Nagisa sat up also and lay his head on Rei's lap. "So that means we can do more than this?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes..." Rei furrowed his brows, confused at where Nagisa was going with this.

"So next time we can use toys!?"

Rei blushed and adjusted his glasses. "I-if that's what you want."

"That's great! Thanks, Rei-chan!" Nagisa pulled Rei down, and assumed the lying position they were at earlier. "Let's go to sleep now. I am tired. And tomorrow were going to go to stores and look for those toys." He placed a goodnight kiss on Rei's lips and closed his eyes.

Rei's eyes widened at his sudden realization.

Did Nagisa plan this all out?

* * *

 **A/N: Well well well... I made another ehehe. Anyway I would like to dedicate this to the precious UserName123476. She so precious.**

 **But yep I hope you enjoyed and I am planning on making another Reigisa but with toys *wink wink***

 **bye bye**


End file.
